Sunday Morning
by Zeil
Summary: I've only seen the first season. So this is how I think the Next 24 should have gone. Beware Slash. Jack and Tony... Set four years after the first season


**Disclaimer: Sorry I only own the first season on DVD and that my sisters trying to steal. Other than that no rights that I know of.**

**Notes: This is just my little contrabution to 24 slash Tony and Jack. Enjoy.**

**Sunday Morning**

Prologue

_Rain Is falling_

_Sunday morning_

_Rain is falling_

_Steal some covers_

_Share some skin_

_Clouds are shrouding us in moments... unforgettable_

_You twist to fit the mood that I am in..._

_In case we haven't been formally introduced I'm Jack Bauer, director of CTU (Counter Terrorist Unit), soon to be ex-director... Four years ago I lost my wife, my 22-year-old daughter Kim is still grieving... I might be too... I don't know anymore. Currently I have been up for 36 hours straight and although I am laying now quite comfortably in bed... I have no inclination to sleep... In no small way due to the warm body beside mine. The last day that I had like this was four years ago, the day my wife died... The presidential primary when Senator David Palmer cemented his path to the White House. Currently he is up for re-election, currently his life and everyone around him is in danger..._

_I am part of the conspiracy..._

_I am helping to kill David Palmer..._

_This is why..._

**8:00:41**

"I just don't get why they aren't giving out results until next week it doesn't make any sense!" Kim breathed in frustration pushing scrabbled egg around her plate.

"Honey does it really matter! We all know you got top marks." Jack sighed leaning across to kiss his daughter's forehead. Kim smiled slightly, really more of a purse than a smile.

"Yeah I know I'm brilliant!" She said quietly looking down at the table. Then the uncomfortable shifting began. The sky was almost black overhead, the threat of rain keeping most people indoors. The short chilled breeze doing nothing to coax them outside. Somehow it was all very appropriate.

"So have you thought anymore about Susan?" Kim asked hopefully, it probably wasn't right for her to bring that up now. Actually it was probably pretty taboo but Kim's her father's double... Jack paused fork halfway to his mouth, he licked his lips and continued knowing the food would be tasteless before it even hit his tongue.

"No I haven't!" Jack finally sighed, swallowing painfully.

"Ya' know she..."

"Kim I don't really think we should be talking about this today." Jack cut in and Kim sucked her bottom lip before ploughing on.

"Dad today is the same as a birthday or anniversary its special... But you can't put your life on hold for it forever..." it wasn't true and they both knew it because with Kim in her third year of med school and jack compulsively working doubles... Birthdays and such are often forgotten, celebrated late or deluded into hurried last minute calls and gifts brought a week after the fact.

Today though is never forgotten, its penned into diaries practically a year ahead... Its special-er than the rest... Kim just can't help but think of how little time it is until her father's life is half over. They were at a small cafe three blocks from the College campus, a tradition in good standing. The place was tucked away in a secluded little corner of the city and being out on the veranda offered more than enough privacy from the world.

"Kim I don't feel like doing this right now okay." Jack shrugged tiredly and rose.

"Wait..." Kim grabbed jack's wrist as he shrugged into his jacket.

"I'm sorry... please sit back down." She pleaded as Jack stared suspiciously.

"I've gotta get going anyway." he husked stepping out from his seat.

"I'll meet you for lunch." Jack finished quietly not meeting his daughter's eyes.

"Dad please don't be upset with me." Kim frowned, desperation lilting her voice lightly.

"I'm not." Jack soothed.

"I'm just due at work."

**8:21:26**

Tony clicked his tongue and chewed absent-mindedly at the end of a pen. Today was a bad day. Not for him by any means... There was Nina, but he was over it... No today was bad for Jack and like every year before Tony found himself watching the clock for the others arrival.

**8:23:54**

**8:23:55**

**8:23:56**

Tony turned away from the wall clock, it was painful, that went without saying, watching time pass always is. But waiting for jack seemed drawn-out enough without Tony adding to it.

He picked up a folder resolutely and opened to the blank pages, which were supposed to be filled already. It was a sure sign that things were bad when paperwork was the preferred alternative. Tony continued to suck on the piece of plastic as he skimmed the form. It was nothing too complicated... Blue ink began to stain the crisp page as Tony started to hurriedly scrawl notes on each line. It wasn't working though, Tony still almost unconsciously kept glancing up at the clock... and when he looked away he would count seconds in his head.

**8:25:39**

40, 41, 42... Tony frowned at the page as though it was the paper conspiring against him rather than his own mind. Tony shifted in his seat looking once more at the clock.

**8:26:08**

Fortunately this meant that with Jack due to arrive at 8.30 Tony started to fidget and look at the sliding glass doors rather than the glowing numbers counting away the day. He started to tap the pen eyes now planted firmly on the door. Today was always like this, Jack walked in with anxiety rolling off of him in waves and Tony of course would match the hole of CTU seeming to catch it over the day. It wasn't uncommon for them to work with replacements and minimal staff today. Everyone having worked out about two years ago that it was best to call in sick. That was fine for them Tony certainly didn't begrudge them it, because given the choice he'd avoid this too if he could. But he can't abandon Jack like that... not today.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief, as the doors slid open on Jack, not that things would get any better at his arrival... Actually they'd get a lot worse... but at least now the day had started and an end was in sight.

**8:28:45**

"Jack." He nodded at the younger agent not pausing, Tony pulled himself quickly from the chair trailing Jack through CTU. In the four years since his wife's death and Nina betrayal Tony had become something close to Jack's right hand. Jack didn't really get it himself, he and Tony didn't seem to see eye to eye 99.5 of the time. Yet these days when it really came down to it Tony was the one to back him up... Tony was the one who had his back. Behind closed doors it was rare that they completely agreed on anything, but outside it was them and the rest of CTU. Jack didn't really get it, it wasn't that he didn't trust Milo, or the new... well newer guys Peterson and Chase... It was just that they hadn't known Nina, hadn't known Terry... Hadn't known him before... Tony just felt safe... Strange how things turned out really.


End file.
